


Love is Crazy

by queenofth3youth



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaptered, Comedy, Crack, F/F, F/M, IT'S REALLY FUCKED UP BUT GOOD I PROMISE, M/M, Romantic Comedy, School, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, doubleb is the main ship!, hella long hella gay and amazing, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofth3youth/pseuds/queenofth3youth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby didn't know what he was in for when he joins one of the most high-ranking private academies in all of Korea. His heart didn't know what it was in for, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, my name is Queen and this is my first ever fanfiction! This will be heavily DoubleB and will have loads of crack and humor, but also lots of romance <3  
> This will be a long multi-chaptered fic, so let's have some fun!  
> (note: this is also cross-posted on asianfanfics!)

The bells ring and Bobby knows he is in for some shit, considering he is still at the first floor of the academy and his class is on the 5th floor. He runs like a madman through the halls and up the stairs; it’s the first day of school and he is already striking up a record for being late. Great.

Bobby knew that running up the stairs does him no good so he does what any normal person would do; jump out the window and climb up the wall of the building- wait, what?!

“Daebak.. this kid is determined..” a janitor picking trash up from the outside says.

“Woah, that is dangerous! He could get suspended and it is only the first day of school, who is this kid?!” says a passerby.

Bobby was no where near the category of being unfit. He was well built and worked out quite often, so he was able to use his strength and climb up the building, jump through the window, and land super coolly like the Healer into his classroom!

Wrong. Bobby is a dork, he instantly slipped and fell from the 2nd floor, falling on a certain important figure around this school….

“HEY!! What are you doing?! You are crushing me!” a pouty boy yells. “Oh.. ehh…. sorry,” Bobby manages out, feeling really dumb for even attempting this in the first place, and feels even worst for crushing this poor… handsome boy… what?

“MY CHOCO CONE!!!!!!!!” the pouty boy screams. There lays on the floor, a completely destroyed what could have been delicious chocolate ice cream. Shit.

“How could you! Do you even know who I am? Do you even know what you DID?! Are you braindead!?!” the boy kept on ranting, going off on Bobby.

“Stop gaping at me and answer me! Are you new here or something? Everyone here knows who I am, and everyone here knows not to touch my ice cream!”

“I-I..” Bobby was at a loss for words. His first class was already 20 minutes in by now, he probably sprained an area of his body somewhere, and he crushed a pouty but cute boy during the whole process and destroyed this certain cute boy’s ice cream. Why does he even care so much about his ice cream…

“I… I gotta go!” Bobby blushed and darted away, praying to never see this guy’s face ever again during his new school life.

As Bobby ran for the life of him, he finally made it to his first class, running in all sweaty and disheveled. This is not his day..

“Well, looks like a certain someone finally decided to show up! Did you have fun goofing off, delaying your student responsibilities?” A short but powerful (and madly beautiful) professor proclaimed.

This professor was like no other professor, as this teacher was none other than the infamous Lee Hi, a woman who no smart person would ever FUCK with. You don’t fuck with this bad bitch, if you do you best believe you will be beat senseless and get schooled the hell out of.

“I’m sorry…..” Bobby bowed and apologized. He was deeply sorry, he really didn’t want to look like some delinquent who doesn’t care about his school duties. Hell, he really did care about his grades and all. He would always place 1st in his classes, wooing girls over, but Bobby never really cared about that. He wanted to strive in school to be able to make lots of money to help his family, as they lived in very poor conditions. Bobby’s great grades got him into this school, bypassing the pricey costs for this lavish private academy.

“Your sorrys mean nothing until you show some actual work. Now introduce yourself to the class, I have some faith in you as I hear you got into this school because of your apparent amazing academic skills, yes?” Professor Hi said.

 _Damnit, letting everyone know I’m poor right off the bat_ , Bobby thought.. “Hello everyone, my name is Kim Jiwon but I go as Bobby.. heh,” Bobby said with charm and bubbly cuteness, finishing the sentence off with his signature eye smile. He may be a dork, but that is just one of his many charms that even the wicked Professor Hi could not turn a blind eye to.

The eyes of many girls in the class turned into hearts, and everyone was already swooning for this new cute student. Except for one guy…

“HMPH!” Junhoe exclaimed, slamming his mirror shut after making sure his hair and makeup were on fleek. Junhoe is the hottest and prettiest guy in this school, no fuckin’ doubt about it. Ain’t no Robby Bobby whatever-the-fuck bitch gonna take that title from him.

Junhoe batted his false lashes and smacked his glorious as hell red lips together, giving Bobby the death glare. Bobby was completely stunned, and could feel that this.. sassy man did not like him one bit.

“You can sit next to Junhoe over there by the window, I bet you two will get along nicely. Junhoe is the top student in our class!” Professor Hi proudly proclaimed.

Bobby started to sweat, he was already given the vibes that this scary-sassy-but-super-fucking-sexy man didn’t like him at all, but Professor Hi scares him even more so he took his seat while being eyeballed by the beautiful man.

“Just so you fuckin’ know, I will always be the best in this class no matter what you do, Bunny boy,” Junhoe whispered to him.

Bobby then became irritated. No matter how beautiful Junhoe looked, Junhoe was acting like a mega bitch and Bobby felt the need to stand up for himself.

“School has just started and you already trying to start something with me? Do I scare you?” Bobby grunted.

“OH HO HO HO! I’M STARTING SOMETHING WITH YOU?! BITCH!! YOUR DISGUSTING HAIRSTYLE STARTED SOMETHIN’ WITH ME WHEN YOU WALKED IN. MY EYES BLEEDIN’ NOW BITCH AFTER STARING AT THAT RAT’S NEST! ” Junhoe stood up and dramatically yelled. What the hell…

Professor Hi was about to go OFF on the two but then the bell rang, signaling the next class. Bobby took this opportunity to run as fast as he could….

“YEAH! Hop away, Bunny bitch!!” Junhoe yelled.

“Sweety! What is happening, calm down!! I could hear you from my classroom, which is all the way down the hall mind you!!” a small-framed but super adorable man rushed in and said, practically out of breath. He instantly hurried down here once possible for him, as he heard his man was already starting some shit.

“Jinhwan.. I’m sorry… When you are not with me, my emotions can’t be controlled..” Junhoe looked down in shame. He really doesn’t like worrying his boyfriend, or looking bad towards him, but his emotions get the best of him when he isn’t there to calm his heart. Jinhwan really is a blessing to Junhoe’s life.

“It is okay, we have the next class together, it will all be fine~” Jinhwan said as he pulled his beautiful boyfriend down for a smooch.

“You are so cute, I love you so much,” Junhoe whispered into his lover’s ear.

 

 

\-     -     -     -

 

 

“JUNG. CHAN. WOO. WHERE IS MY NEW CHOCO CONE?!” The pouty boy shouted, now moved to a different corner of the outside school area because he has had some pretty unfortunate experiences earlier that day…. ahem..

“I’m sorry Hanbin hyung, but I can’t be late for my next class to get you an ice cream cone no matter how rich and powerful you are. My grades matter you know!” Chanwoo pouted. Hanbin’s weakness is Chanwoo’s pout, it is so irresistibly adorable that he shuts up immediately.

“Ok… ok.. I am just really sad, you know? Some idiot bunny looking person fell on me and destroyed my choco cone earlier!! What was he even doing, climbing up the stupid building side?? Who cares that much about getting to class on time??” Hanbin pouted, once again complaining about that incident.

“Hyung, some people really need to do well here, not everyone has a dad who owns one of the biggest businesses in Korea..” Chanwoo stated.

This business, is named YG Entertainment. Just kidding, you probably expected it would be YG. It is actually BigHit entertainment! Yes! Hanbin’s dad is the owner of BigHit, and Hanbin was supposed to be the leader of KPOP group BTS, but Hanbin sternly refused as he didn’t want to be given a spot there just because he is the son of the company owner, and Hanbin honestly has no interest in being a KPOP idol. With this attitude, Hanbin’s dad forced him into this academy for some years now to do something else with his life then, but Hanbin has always flaunted money around to get out of doing work, choosing skipping class and eating choco cones to be a better way to spend time. 

"You can’t keep on doing this hyung!! You are learning nothing, once your dad finds out what you are doing you will be in deep trouble! This year you must earnestly and honestly try in succeeding in school,” Mama Chanwoo declared. Chanwoo may be young and cute, but he is smart and mature as well and is always there for Hanbin, especially when he is having his “moments”.

Hanbin isn’t stupid though, he has been thinking about what he will really do with his life, what the point of it even is. But he is, no matter what, still a rebellious teen, a little piece of shit. He hasn’t found his way, just yet. Even if Hanbin wanted to do well in school without using his money, he has no idea how. He has spent too much time delaying work and using his cash and status to get out of shit, he doesn’t know where to start. But he sincerely loves Chanwoo like his own mother (weird but Chanwoo is Mama Chanwoo folks) and knows that Chanwoo knows what is best.

“I will do it.” Hanbin said under his breath.

“Eh?? What??” Chanwoo said, believing the response to be too good to be true.

“I said I will do it.” Hanbin stated firmly, giving Chanwoo a serious look, mind already set on succeeding. Chanwoo always knew Hanbin had this charm in him and has been trying for a while to trigger it. When Hanbin sets out to do something, he always works hard and succeeds in it.

“Oh.. my.. goodness…. YES! YAY! HYUNGGGG!!” Chanwoo cheered in joy.

“Quick, we will be late for class~!!” Chanwoo said, taking his hyung’s hand and running to their class.

_Yes! My cute hyung is finally taking a step forward!_

 

 

\-     -     -     -

 

 

Things just couldn’t get more awkward for Bobby today. He has already made three people dislike him, a handsome pouty boy, a glamorous sassy makeup lover, and his extremely scary homeroom professor. Bobby has absolutely horrible luck.

It is lunch break now and Bobby decided to sit alone at the rooftop, because he does not want to run into Junhoe and he definitely does not want to confront the man he practically crushed.

So, yeah, Bobby is mortified for his life at the thought of what those two could do to him, seeing how angry they can get. One going ape over ice cream, and the other over who is the designated Fab Student™ of the school.

Bobby sighed and ate his tiny lunch, as his family couldn’t really afford to buy him much to pack. He stared into the sky, taking in how beautiful it is and enjoying the peacefulness of being away from the hectic insanity he has been dealing with all day.

But, as stated previously, Bobby has absolutely horrible luck.

“I finally fucking found you,” Hanbin angrily gritted out. Hanbin has been searching for this bunny fucker all day, and having finally found him, he is ready to absolutely rip him to shreds.

“Wha-wha… wait!! Please!!” Bobby spurted out, scared for his life.

“I’ve been trying to find you all day, I ain’t waiting anymore,” Hanbin spat out, walking closer to Bobby. With every step Hanbin took, Bobby took a step back, eventually leading Bobby to a dead end as he stood at the fence on the edge of the rooftop.

Hanbin roughly gripped Bobby’s uniform collar and dragged him too close to comfort. Bobby was shaking, his heart was beating ecstatically and his face became a tomato. He was caught by this no longer pouty boy, but intimidating and charming man.

“I…. I… I will buy-y you a-another i-ice cream,” Bobby pathetically stuttered out in a high pitched voice. This man was seriously giving Bobby chills, and Bobby badly wanted to get out of the situation.

Surprising to Bobby but not to literally anyone who knows Hanbin, Hanbin instantly let go of Bobby and smiled, showing his cute dimple.

“Okay! Meet me at the gate right when school ends~” Hanbin happily said, while walking off.

Before Hanbin completely walked away, he turned around and fiercely threatened to kill him if he was not at the gate right when school ended, and only then did he leave the scene.

Bobby fell to the floor, breathing out the air he was holding in for so long.

_Shit this man is weird, first he is pouty, then incredibly intimidating, then… cute? What is happening to my heart..?_


	2. Start of the Journey #2

A beautifully handsome brunette sat underneath his favorite spot to eat during lunch break: the large, gorgeous tree placed in the middle of the courtyard. The brunette carefully took out his lunchbox and unwrapped his creation as the sun shone on it, bringing out even more of its beauty. Yunhyeong was an excellent cook, and the food he made was so beautiful it could easily replace some of the paintings you see at museums.

“Yunhyeong!” A cute man exclaimed, running towards the brunette with such sunshine in his expression it was as if he was the sun himself.

“Aish, you are here again,” Yunhyeong replied. He chuckled inwardly however; he finds the other man so cute and adorable and is happy that he always chooses to eat his lunch with him.

However.

The said to be cute man never eats _HIS_ lunch.

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO EAT MY FREAKING LUNCH!!!” Yunhyeong yelled at the other boy.

“It is Junior year and I have had it!! Donghyuk, you always come here to eat my food, I have lost so much weight because of you! I am already gorgeous and I don’t need to lose anymore weight or else I will become a skeleton! Why can’t you pack your own lunch!!!” Yunhyeong finished off, hurriedly breathing in air because damn that took a lot of air to yell all at once.

But when Yunhyeong finished that off, the expression in the cute man’s face was no longer shining like the sun.

It was broken.

“Wait.. please don’t cry.. I didn’t mean to make you cry I just got irri-“ Yunhyeong tried to say, but Donghyuk ran away with tears pouring down his face.

“Seems like we are both having a bad lunch, huh?” Someone from behind said.

Yeah, it was our unlucky star of this show, Bobby, who now has to buy the king of mood swings his beloved ice cream, or else he will probably be murdered. Yay.

“It’s just, I want to eat my lunch peacefully! It’s not that I don’t like him, but he always has to eat my food and I am starving!” Yunhyeong whined, kicking the ground like a baby.

Bobby took a seat next to Yunhyeong under the tree, and damn was this a nicer place to eat than the rooftop alone. Bobby hoped he could at least make one friend to endure this probably horrifying year with.

“I’m Bobby,” he said while looking at the brunette. “Do you mind me sitting here?”

“Oh, _you’re_ Bobby?” Yunhyeong said, quite amused.

“Do you.. know me?” Bobby questioned.

“Hah, you’re all I’ve been hearing about in every class I have with Junhoe,” Yunhyeong stated, “He really doesn’t like you.”

“I don’t like him either.”

“Well you’re going to have to get used to him, I’ve known him for a while now and he has always been the little sparkling diva,” Yunhyeong said.

They spent the rest of their lunch break sitting under the tree, bonding and just talking about anything. Bobby was able to make at least one person like him that day.

  *    -     -



“Kim Jiwon!” A yet another beautiful professor called out.

“Here” Bobby replied.

“Koo Junhoe!” She called out.

“Your majesty is here~” Junhoe replied while flipping his invisible hair.

“Song Yunhyeong!” The professor called out.

“I am present,” Yunhyeong said.

“Kim Donghyuk!” The professor called.

. . .

“Kim Donghyuk?” The professor asked once more.

“He was here earlier…” Yunhyeong muttered, suddenly feeling guilty. Maybe he was too harsh to the boy…

But right after Yunhyeong said that, the said boy walked into the room.

“Sorry for being late, Professor Lee…” Donghyuk sighed.

“It is okay, just don’t be late tomorrow!” Professor Lee smiled warmly. What a contrast from Professor Hi…

Donghyuk kept his face down, but Bobby and unfortunately Yunhyeong too were able to catch a glimpse of his tear dried face. Was he seriously this upset because Yunhyeong lashed at him for eating his food?

Bobby couldn’t even understand it, and of course fucking Junhoe paid absolutely no attention and was staring at himself in the mirror.

But before the class could even begin, something…. someone…. unexpectedly arrived.

The man walked into the classroom and everyone was shocked, mouths dropped.

“You, are here for class?” Professor Lee hesitated.

“Yes,” Hanbin answered.

“I DON’T BELIEVE IT,” Junhoe yelled.

“HONEY!!” Jinhwan exclaimed, “That’s rude!!”

“Sorry..”

“Why can’t you believe it? I take my academic life seriously,” Hanbin glared, visible vein poking out from his forehead.

“PSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Junhoe snorted.

But Bobby in the back was laughing to the point of tears, finding this scene all too amusing.

That is until Professor Lee sat Hanbin next to him.

Bobby could literally feel his eyes crawling on him, and the heart racing feeling began once more.

It was one of the longest class periods he ever had to endure in his life.

  *    -      -



School finally ended and the bell rang, and Bobby was completely whooped, but he at least managed to get Yunhyeong’s number, so he has at least one friend, right?

Bobby smiled and skipped in joy, but that all ended so soon when he realized where he had to be and what he had to do.

“SHIT!” Bobby yelled, running down the school aisles and towards the gate.

But he was a minute too late.

“You’re late,” Hanbin said, glaring.

“But.. I’m here?” Bobby replied, trying to smile.

“Whatever, let’s go,” Hanbin said and walked off.

Bobby catched up to Hanbin and walked by his side, extremely tense.

Was he scared for what was going to happen next? Was he anxious that he may destroy his next choco cone? Or was he running from the fact that he just can’t help but find the boy next to him so intriguing, even though he hardly knows him.

Does he want to get to know him?

As Bobby zoned out thinking of these things, they had finally arrived and stepped in.

“I’d like a chocolate ice cream cone and a vanilla shake,” Bobby asked the employee.

“Oh yes suga plum! One moment please~!” The employee replied, who, like all the female characters we have been introduced to so far, is extremely gorgeous.

“Here’s ye cone dearie! And here’s ye chocolate shake!” The employee said.

“I wanted vanilla-“

“No, you wanted chocolate!” The employee stated while taking Bobby’s money.

“Do you hate chocolate, Bobby, is that it?” Hanbin said.

“What? No. I ordered for vanilla so I want vanilla-“

“I’m teasing. Dara dear, please correct his order,” Hanbin said softly while smiling.

_One beat._

  *   -     -



Hanbin and Bobby were sitting outside in the park, eating their delicious ice cream desserts. Bobby can’t blame Hanbin for liking ice cream so much, the sugary sweetness can just fill you up with happiness.

“I’d like to apologize,” Hanbin said after much silence.

“What for?” Bobby replied.

“I’ve acted childish, for quite some time in my life, but I want to change,” Hanbin started, “So, I’m sorry for acting childish towards you,” Hanbin finished off, giving a small smile.

_Two beats._

“It’s okay, I thought it was quite amusing,” Bobby chuckled, eyes turning into slight crescents.

And as Bobby was sitting, happily enjoying his ice cream with his crescent eyes, Hanbin was staring.

And then Hanbin felt a beat.

  *    -     -



“Naega chae,” Junhoe started off before whipping his head back, “Chala GA,” Junhoe finished off dramatically.

He was in for a new look today to impress his sweety pie. A lovely  (and expensive) fur coat and prada sunglasses, making him look more fabulous than Queen CL.

Ok, that’s a stretch, no one can top CL’s queenliness but Junhoe looked damn fine. So you get the point.

“Ohhh, my sweety Jinny babe is gonna LOVE this!” Junhoe rejoiced. The black tinted red fur coat made him look so lavish and fine, and provided a comfy place for his darling to snuggle on. It’s perfect.

But as Junhoe steps out the store, he meets eyes with someone, and Junhoe swears he has seen him before…

“Look, if you want an autograph, just say so instead of just staring at me,” The man said.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah. I’m gonna have to stop you there,” Junhoe said, “I should be asking YOU if YOU want an autograph from ME, instead of just staring, at _ME_.”

“Ok, hold up, do you even know who I am??” The man said quite irritably.

“Whoever you are, you are an irrelevant nugu. Get lost~!” Junhoe said, walking away while batting his ever so thick and luxurious falsies.

But the man was so insulted he ran after Junhoe, stopping him by grabbing his arm.

“Have you ever heard of BTS? Rap Monster? You know nothing???” The man went on.

“Hmm… BTS? What the hell does that even stand for?” Junhoe questioned.

“Bangtan Boys!!!” The man exclaimed.

“What the fuck does the S stand for!!! I have places to be, stop wasting my time with this nonsense, fucking BangTan Sauce!!” Junhoe said and whipped around, leaving the scene ever so fabulously.

The man was left there in utter shock, but also sexually confused.

 _This is not happening to me.._ he thought.

  *    -     -



Bobby sat in his bed thinking about the events that occurred on his first day of school. But most importantly, he was thinking about Hanbin.

His smile. His cute dimple. The way he could act so childish, but that made him so adorable.

His hair that glistened under the sun’s light and highlighted his pretty chocolate eyes.

And the way his ice cream got all over his smexy lips-

“NO!” Bobby shouted. _I AM NOT GAY_.

“Honey dear, why did you randomly shout no and proceed to yell for 20 seconds?” Bobby’s mother walked in and said.

“MOM, AM I GAY?” Bobby asked. If he was gay, his mother would know, right? The doctor tells these things after a child is born, right? Like how the doctor tells you the baby’s gender, health, they can also sense _THE GAY_ , right?!?

“Honey.. I wouldn’t know that… but if you are, just know I am accepting of you, okay? There is nothing wrong with being gay,” His mother calmly said to him while patting his head.

“But can’t you check the hospital papers-“ Bobby said, but he got interrupted by his mother’s ringing cellphone.

“Sorry sweety, I have to take this! Let me know if you need anything or have any troubles, okay?” His mother said with a warm smile while walking out.

Bobby was determined to find out if he was gay or not, so he set down the facts.

1\. He has always wooed girls over but never cared.

2\. He got a boner once when they had a hot male substitute teacher, but he thought it was just a random erection but he was… really hot…

3\. The fact that he may be catching feelings for Hanbin

_I have to know for sure though… but there is only one way, and that one way… I really don’t want to do.._

Bobby picked up his phone and dialed Yunhyeong, asking for a certain person’s number which Yunhyeong gladly gave. Bobby then dialed in the number and was prepared for this super awkward conversation.

“Hello, Junhoe? I just have something I want to ask..” Bobby started, but all he could hear was what sounded like sheets being ruffled… and…

“ _OH, JUNHOE!”_ a voice sounding like Jinhwan’s screamed in delight.

 _“Mmm... fuck baby you are so good at this, how did I get so lucky?”_ A voice that is without a doubt Junhoe’s growled out.

 

As many pants and moans could be heard afterwards, Bobby _immediately_ hung up and considered calling a therapist for the mental trauma he now has for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! <3  
> Now that the introductions of our lovely iKON boys are over, this show can finally get rolling~!  
> Expect a shit ton of crazy things to happen. Hope you are enjoying the fic!!!  
> And thank you for the comments and subs, it really makes me smile :)


	3. Oppa

“I’m home~!” Hanbin shouted cheerfully while skipping into his large mansion, voice echoing off the walls.

“Oppa!” A tiny little girl cried out, who was patiently waiting for her older brother like always. This little girl was the cutest child you could ever see, making someone as cute as Hanbin 2nd place in cuteness ranking _(which is nearly impossible to do BITCH)_.

“You’re late, oppa!!” The little girl pouted while stomping her feet. She waited all this time for her brother, what was he doing?

Well, he was busy doing rather important things, like spending his time eating his delicious chocolate ice cream. That’s why he was late, and why he was so happy and cheerful in the mansion, yup!

Or is that all to it?

“I.. had an errand to run, so don’t be mad at me for too long Hanbyul!” Hanbin said.

“I don’t believe you! What kind of errand makes you so happy? And why is your face all red?” Hanbyul demanded as she placed a final strong stomp to the ground. “I bet you got a boy you like, and was late playing with me to spend time with him!” She huffed out.

“Wh-what! No way!!! Hanbyul, I would never, wait!” Hanbin tried to spill out but his angry little sister already ran away with steam coming out from her head. She had a special surprise for her Oppa to make him feel better after his first day of school (because she knows he hates school), but having someone else already take that opportunity from her made her mad.

“Aish, now I’m really sad, I don’t want Hanbyul to be mad at me..” Hanbin mumbled, but then quickly got over it when something else came into his mind.

His face, his hair, the way he is so clumsy and dorky, how he is so easily teased, _him overall, and that God damn smile._

Hanbin has truly never seen as beautiful of a smile as Bobby’s. Seeing Bobby smile and happily eat ice cream with him made his heart skip a beat, but Hanbin isn’t sure if he is interested in Bobby _in that way_. Yes, Hanbin is gay and has already came out, but that doesn’t mean Hanbin is going to like every guy he sees. In fact, he is rather picky. Hanbin will only pursue a guy if he knows he really loves him.

But Hanbin just can’t stop thinking about him.

  * -     -



Donghyuk walked to school with his head down.

It was really sad for others to watch, as this boy is usually happy and cheerful, and he is actually quite popular too.

“Did someone hurt our Donghyukkie?!?” One angry girl said to her group.

“Someone had to of hurt him! Our Donghyukkie always has a happy spirit, and someone knocked him down!” Another girl in the group said.

“I saw Yunhyeong yelling at him yesterday during lunch, but couldn’t tell what it was about. He is probably sad because of that,” Someone else chimed in.

“Really?? Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

“We gotta take action”

“HELL YEAH!”

“JUSTICE FOR OUR DONGHYUKKIE!” All the girls chanted at once, earning them an awkward look from said boy which caused them all to run away with red faces.

  *    -        -



Before Bobby could step inside his first class, he felt a deep pit in his stomach and a mix of dread and overall embarrassment. How the fuck was he going to pay attention in class when all he can think of is….

“BOBBY!” Professor Hi shouted at him.

“AHH!” Bobby squealed in response.

“Class doesn’t start when you want it to, step in and take your seat!” Professor Hi sternly said.

“I’m sorry..” Bobby mumbled and headed to his seat, trying to avoid Junhoe’s eyes at all costs.

Junhoe was busy touching up his liquid eyeliner, with a wing so sharp that it could fuckin’ kill. He finished up and smacked his luscious lips, coated in Kylie Jenner’s divine KoKo K liquid lipstick.

“Robert, what’s up your butt?” Junhoe sneered.

“More like what was up _your_ butt last night..” Bobby mumbled, still disgusted he had to hear what he… heard..

“What? What are you talking about?” Junhoe said, face starting to heat up.

“I called you last night, and…”

“OH GOD,” Junhoe said. “SAY NO MORE..”

Bobby cleared his throat and looked to his books, seeing as Junhoe is now equally as embarrassed..

“But.. why did you call me? Where did you even get my number?” Junhoe whispered. “I’m sorry about what you heard but why the fuck did you call me?”

“I had something I wanted to-“

“BOYS!” Professor Hi yelled, she was clearly unhappy. “What are you two talking about that is so much more important than this class!”

“Nothing!” Both boys immediately said while blushing.

“Are you two dating or something? Sheesh..” Professor Hi said as a new student but not new to most people’s eyes walked in.

“Introduce yourself to the class since you couldn’t be bothered to on the first day of school, why don’t you!” Professor Hi said, extremely annoyed.

“Hello everyone, I am Rap Monster.” the new student proudly said.

Bobby snorted, which earned him the stink eye from said Rap Monster.

“Seriously? You come into school with a name like Rap Monster? Tell us your real name, sir,” Professor Hi said while rolling her eyes.

Bobby couldn’t help but just chuckle and quietly laugh, as this was one of the most absurd things he has ever seen. Who the fuck goes into school and introduces themselves to the class as _RAP MONSTER_?

Rap Monster cleared his throat.. “I’m Namjoon,” He said.

“Ok Macaroon, there is an empty seat next to me so you can sit here darling~” Junhoe said with his tongue out, earning him a death glare from the deadly professor.

Namjoon took his seat next to Junhoe, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he remembered the sassy male who was the cause of his masturbation session last night.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I know I look good but you don’t have to be so obvious,” Junhoe sassily exclaimed with a sexy glint in his eye.

Namjoon’s face immediately went red and he then averted his eyes, but ended up looking at the student rushing into the classroom…

 “Sorry I’m late!” A sweaty but gorgeous boy ran in, making Junhoe roll his eyes and Bobby’s heart skip a beat, as this boy was one of his weaknesses especially when _sweaty_. Fuck.

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY MORE PEOPLE ARE LATE TO MY CLASS!!! Oh, it’s just you Hanbin,” Professor Hi said while sighing. “What do you want? Everyone in the whole world knows you don’t care about school so please don’t ruin it for others.”

“Hanbinnie is _serious_ now, Professor, now that he has run out of Daddy’s cash~” Junhoe said with his tongue sticking out, earning himself a hard kick from Bobby.

“Listen, you..” Hanbin was about to say before noticing the man seated next to Junhoe. “WHAT. THE. FUCK!”

“I will explain it to you later, sit down and be quiet,” Namjoon said with a serious look on his face. The embarrassment over his new crush was now long gone as it has been replaced with irritation thanks to Princess Hanbin.

“NO! What are you doing here?! _WHY_ are you here?” Hanbin marched forth, slamming his hands on Namjoon’s desk.

“Get your sweaty hands off my desk and sit down,” Namjoon angrily said.

“Guys, can we calm down..?” Bobby intervened with his signature eye smile, trying to lighten the air.

**“ALL FOUR OF YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, NOW TAKE A SEAT AND BE SILENT.”**

“I didn’t even do anything…” Bobby pouted.

 _He is cute when he pouts.._ Hanbin thought.

**“I SAID SIT DOWN!”**

  * -     -



“Tiffany, there he is!” One girl whispered, face red from anger.

“I got it, Sunny. Where is Taeyeon?!” Tiffany quietly yelled.

“I’m here and ready,” Taeyeon said.

“Ayo, GG!”

The group of girls marched over to Yunhyeong who was leaning on the wall in the corner, simply whistling as he waited for his new friend.

“I GOT A BOY!” Tiffany yelled as she yanked Yunhyeong’s hair and smashed him to the ground.

“Huh?! What is going own, OW!” Yunhyeong squealed. “Who are you?!”

“Hahaha! Eh let me introduce myself,” Tiffany started, “Here comes TROUBLE!”

The rest of the girls then at once pounced on Yunhyeong, all beating the poor boy up as he laid on the  ground, completely defenseless.

“OH, OH OH EH OH!” The girls chanted as they beat the SHIT out of Yunhyeong, leaving him with many bruises and harsh wounds.

“HEY! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Yunhyeong’s knight in shining armor yelled, running fast to the scene.

Bobby finally reached the scene and broke up the girls and Yunhyeong, gasping at the sight.

“What have you done to him, and WHY!” Bobby shouted.

“Why are you defending that piece of trash!” Tiffany yelled.

“He is not a piece of trash, he is my friend, and regardless no person deserves to be beaten like this! What the fuck were you girls thinking?!” Bobby shouted back.

“He _is_ a piece of trash. Ladies, ya’ll know what I’m talking about, right?” Tiffany stated.

“YEAH!” The rest of her group shouted at once.

“THIS PIECE OF SCUM HURT OUR OPPA AND WE ARE HERE TO DEFEND HIM!” Tiffany yelled, voice full of pride and determination, but mostly anger. If there was one thing Tiffany was good at, it was yelling…

“It’s not.. EHK” Yunhyeong coughed, “..It’s not that deep..” Yuhyeong finished while gasping for air.

. . .

“YOU MADE DONGHYUK OPPA CRY AND BE SAD! HOW IS THIS NOT DEEP?!” Taeyeon stepped in and shouted.

“I… EHK” Yunhyeong loudly coughed,  “I just told him.. to not eat my food..” And then Yunhyeong passed out.

“Jinhwan and me sitting in a bed, F-U-C-K-.. **_AHHHHHHHH!!!”_** Junhoe yelled as he came across the scene.

 


End file.
